Please dont go
by xxMRSCULLENFOREVERxx
Summary: REad and review I dont know how to summarize, Its in Bella and Edwards pov


This is continuing after Breaking Dawn, about 4 years after the Volturi attack.

Bella's POV

Running through the woods is so refreshing. The wind through my hair, his hand weaved through mine. My piece of forever was still in the works but I wouldn't doubt it was the best anyone had ever had. I had my loving family of brothers and sisters and then my Edward. He was the light of my life and he also gave me another reason that my forever was the best. Renesmee. She was now grown to about the age of 13 or 14 and is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, even Rosalie could not compete in my eyes.  
Edward noticed my mind wandering and we slowed our pace to human speed. I couldn't help but wonder where Renesmee was but I knew she was probubly with Jake. I moved my sheild away so Edward could see what I was thinking without me having to say a word. He smiled.  
"Bella, our Renesmee is fine, I can hear her thinking of Jacob. He is fighting with Rose again." He smiled gently. I laughed, would eternity be enough for Jake and Rose to stop their childish bickering. Probubly not. I lowered my sheild back into place. Edward frowned a bit and knew it still kept a bit of concentration to completely remove my sheild.  
"Edward you do remember what tomorrow is, right?" I say quietly hoping he would. Although this shouldn't be a question, he was indeed the perfect husband.  
"How could I not know. It is our fifth year anniversary." He smiled and kissed my lips gently.  
"So you obviously have something in store for me am I right?" I say. You already knew Alice had seen it but she wasn't giving anything away. "Alice saw it."  
"Of course I do love. Would you really think you wouldn't get a present either?" He smiled and my vampire brain went haywire because of it was my smile, that same crooked one I loved beyond compare. We finally made it back to the house where the booming laugh of Emmett welcomed us. Jake was there too, his heart fluttering in the presence of Renesmee. "Be prepared I'm not the only one with something planned.." He trailed off as we opened the door the bright light coming into my eyes, so much more vivid with the change from a normal human.  
Alice immediately was in my face. "Bella! Honestly, why do you ignore anything stylish I lay out for you!" She says all in a huff. I was really trying hard to please Alice but nothing felt as nice as a nice tee-shirt and a pair of designer jeans. "Come come we are going to immediately change you!" She said locking my wrist in her grip. I followed her pixie figure to the top of the stairs and then to her room and in the closet, which was much larger than her room. She pulled something out like lightning and I changed knowing the drill.  
"Sorry Alice.." I sighed and put on whatever she had handed to me. It turned out to be a periwinkle blue, ever-too short dress with a plunging neck-line. I groaned slightly. Whatever made her happy..  
Alice sighed slightly then looked and examined. "That will do. But I need to tell you something I have been hiding from Edward."  
I stare instantly interested. "What Alice?" I say quiet once more.  
"You will get a letter in the mail in one hour. I haven't had the time to tell you before because Edward and you are so attached at the hip. I can't see who it's from but it's life changing." Alice said obviously now worried.  
"Ok so I should probubly get the mail today not anyone else.." I say focused.  
"Yes." Alice says and walks down the stairs in silence, that was a first.  
Edward moves toward me and smiles. "You look beautiful." He says into my ear. That feeling of his compliments never gets old. If I could've blushed I absolutely would have. "I love you." He whispers.  
I smile. "I love you too."  
After about an hour of talking with Jake and Renesmee with Edward by my side I realized the mail truck was coming up to the mailbox. Rose was glaring fiericly at Jake because of his new blonde joke he had heard, Renesmee was trying to split it up so the only I would have to convince to let me go alone was my Edward. "I'm going to slip out and get the mail." I say quickly taking his hands and moved them away from me.  
"I will go too." Edward says and stands beside me.  
"No, stay and visit with our family." I say and run as fast as I possibly can to reach the mailbox. When I take out the mail there is indeed a letter, it's the script. His script.

Edward POV  
Bella had rushed so fast out of the door, I felt she just needed that time to herself. Although my heart couldn't be swayed to stay with me and rushed after my Bella. I knew something was up because Alice had a talk with Bella and then Bella acted strange, time to search some minds. The first one I saw was Jake, he might not know why Bella rushed out but I still need to take a peek.  
_Ahh, I love you Nessie so much, you are so beautiful and those eyes. Jake keep a hold of yourself she's only 13 or 14 well in the body... JAKE STOP!_ I glared and Jacob saw that. _Stay out of my mind bl- I mean Edward._ I laughed slightly now turning to my daughter.  
_Wow Dad's going through Jakes mind I wish I could! Wait.. Dad are you in here now?_ She looked toward me and I nodded. _Well get out!_ I smiled. "As you wish Ness." I say and then look to Rose, who is in-between Renesmee and Emmett. I knew Rose and Emmett would know nothing. Rose was probubly thinking of ways to torture Jake and Emmett was probubly thinking of new ways to compete. So I didn't bother. Next Jasper.  
_I wonder... What if the wolves and us ever parted and got into a fight which would win... I think we could take them with our fighting experience on our side.._ Jasper was either not caring about the reason Bella flew out of the room or was hiding something and making me see something else. Ahh.. Alice is next.  
_Cuba, Ukraine, U.K, Russia...._ Now there is someone hiding something because she is naming the countries of the world. She knows. "Alice?" I say gently.  
She looks up but does not stop saying countries in her head. "Yes?" She replied cautious.  
"Where is Bella going?" I ask trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
"The mailbox." She said imitating my innocense.  
"For what? I kn--" Then I heard it. The scream, Bella's scream. I flew out the door and down the road in a matter of moments. She was standing there, in vampire-still mode. "Bella!!" I yelled relieved she was still alive. "What is the matter?" I said frantic once more. My love looked into my eyes as I looked in hers. So pretty of a gold. The prettiest I had ever seen.  
"This." She said handing me a piece of paper with some writing on it. She pulled away her sheild and I heard it. _It's from Aro._ Then she closed the path between our minds and I shook with anger.  
"Let's go." I said and took Bella's hand as we ran back to the house.

Bella's POV  
Edward was just as nervous as I was. This was a really bad sign. Plus the letter was just the icing on the cake. I shuddard, ew the smell of cake. As we reached the house Alice was already there. Now that I knew what was going on she did too. Her eyes were filled with many emotions. She just watched me cautiously. The vision was bad. It had to have been because Alice, the happiest person I know, would have been balling if it were possible for a vampire.  
"Hello." Alice said sullenly.  
"Alice.." I said wishing I could be like Edward and read her mind.  
Edward hadn't said a word and I was worried so I turned slowly to look at him, the instant I saw his face he crushed me in a hug. It hurt a tiny bit but I didn't mind. He kissed my hair. Then he looked up, "Let's go read the note to the family." He said leading the way in, not letting go of me. I would never want him to let me go if it weren't absolutely nessasary. We walked in the big room. Alice must have kept her vision to herself because everyone was just as cheerful as I left them. "Um can we talk to all of you for a moment." Edward began. Renesmee shot a pained galnce to me and I tried to fake a smile. I never was made to be an actress. When everyone came around me and Edward on the couch he sighed. "We recieved this in the mail." He laid the note down, I watched everyone register it.  
Rose was the first to speak. "What does it say?" She said obviously not wanting to open it. Edward picked the letter back up.

"It's address to _The Cullens_" He stopped and looked back to me kissed me soft and then opened it up. "Ok.. _Hello my dear friends,  
I would like to visit you quite soon. I mean no harm but I am bringing my guard.  
Aro._" Edward finished.  
Carlise shook his head. "This means no harm. He even said that." He said quickly.  
Alice shook her head as well.  
Carlise looked at her. "Alice, what did you see?"  
Alice dropped her head. Here we go. It must be bad. I wished I could cry, or hold Alice. She was obviously hurting. "I saw them coming not for the purpose they say. Aro doesn't just want to visit. He wants us, in his collection." She sighed and continued. "Well most of us. And he is willing to deal with us."  
Emmett smirked, "We can fight them off!! It will be a snap we can just get--"  
"No." Carlise said a bit sharper than he intended. "I will not put our friends back in danger." He looked back to Alice. "Who does he want?"  
"Why does that matter!!" Edward yelled, I had never heard him raise his voice so much in anger to was now standing.  
"Edward-" I tried to calm him down.  
"No Bella! It does _not_ matter!" He tried to calm his voice to me but it didn't work.  
"Edward. Stop yelling at me. I'm only trying to prevent you from saying anything you might regret." I said still very calm. Jasper was trying to calm the tension but Edward was proved uneffected. Alice too was not affected.  
"I'm sorry Bella." He said scooping me into his arms kissing my forehead. "It's just I don't--" He said cutting off.  
"Edward you have to face the facts." Alice said coming out of her trance. "Aro wants Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and myself." Jasper, Edward, and Jake growled fieriously simaltaniously.  
Jasper was the worst. "I will rip his throat out!" He roared. Alice walked over to her love and took his hand leading him upstairs and out of sight.  
Edward stared intently watching me, why me? I am only a sheild. And only against mental attacks. Why can't my family just live in friggin peace.

Edward's POV  
I was now tortured. My family might be forced into a life that wasn't us. Helping a group of vampires who killed innocent tourists for their own benefit. Plus I had no idea what my Bella was thinking, I wish I had a singnal so that whenever I did it she would automatically move her shield. But we didn't so I just tried to think of things she was thinking. To no avail because Bella was different, never thinking of herself. I moved back onto the couch with Bella still in my arms. Craddling her in my arms. I couldn't take not hearing her mind anymore! "Bella, please let me hear." I said and she knew exactly what I meant. I began to listen intently, Bella's voice rang through my head.  
_Sorry, I should've known you would want to know what is going on._ I shook my head. "There is no need for your sorrow. She smiled and continued. _I was just thinking about Jake and Renesmee.. If we are forced to leave then I guess we won't be allowed our companions. It doesn't seem fair. We get to stay together as a couple and no one else does that is being forced to go._ "Bella. We aren't going anywhere." I knew that I couldn't promise it but I think I was more trying to convince myself. _Edward, you honestly believe if it comes to a fight if it saves my family, that I won't leave with them. I will leave to save you and Renesmee._ "No." I said sternly. "If you go I go." _But if I can convince them to just take me and you can stay--_ "No Bella. End of discussion." _We'll see._ "Bella why can't you face the fact that I am going with you no matter if you go with the Volturi or if we die." I heard someone sigh that wasn't Bella. When I looked out to the rest of my family they were all trying to peice together our conversation. I glanced at the faces around us Rose, Emmett, Carlise, Esme, Jake, and Renesmee. I went to look at Bella but I noticed that Renesmee was crying. Bella saw .32 seconds after I did.  
"Renesmee..." My Bella cried tearless crys. I released her from my hold. Bella walked so gracefully over to our Nessie and wiped away her tears. "Everything will be all right darling."  
I began to walk over as well and console our tiny family, then the rest of our family joined including Alice and Jasper, who came from their room. My family may be torn apart again. The only thing that was for sure, I would not leave my Bella. I wouldn't and I couldn't let that happen.

Bella's POV  
Maybe it was my fault. Aro and the rest of the Voturi didn't bother the Cullens, my family until I came into their lives. I wouldn't let Edward know that I was thinking that but I felt like it was all my fault. But now what's done is done and I must protect my family even if that mean sacrificing myself. Maybe I could just run off like I wanted to do in the first place and go to the Voturi and offer myself up. I looked at my family's faces, most of them carried on trying not to worry but Edward was obviously distraught then I went to the face of Alice. I sighed. She was having a vision.  
"BELLA MARIE CULLEN!" She screached. Edward looked up reading the vision. Hmm, think fast. My mind thinking of so many things at once bounced so fast through possibilities, well time to act innocent.  
"Umm, yes?" I said, my voice soft like velvet and my tone casual.  
"Bella." Edward growled obviously finshed reading the vision.  
"I said what?" I kept trying to be casual but obviously Alice's visions were "subjective" as Edward had described it so long the decision was made she would be able to see it. Obviously Nessie, Jake, or the pack was in it or I would have disappeared I should've just made the decision with one of them.  
"YOU WILL NOT GO ALONE TO THE VOLTURI!" Edward hissed.  
"Absolutely not. And I garentee you won't sneak out now that I have seen it, I know where and when you were going to sneak out." Alice said a-matter-of-factly. I should've just made the decision and ran, dang thinking of so many things all at once. If I were human this would be both easier and harder.  
"I was not going to "sneak" out." I tried to go a different direction.  
"Sure you weren't. Yet." Alice smirked.  
Edward groaned and turned to me. "Please Bella, I cannot lose you again. I cannot think for one millionth of a second I am going to lose you."  
"But Edward this could work! I go and tell them that I will work with them for a century or two and in return they leave you all alone. Then I can come back." I tried to compromise with him, a century would go pretty fast. But I think that it might be dragged really long without Edward. Actually this plan sucked.  
"And what about me, Renesmee, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlise, Esme, Charlie, and _everyone else in Forks_?" Edward smoothed my hair knowing I couldn't counter that. I decided to lift my sheild quick.  
_Sorry the plan was dumb.. I just was trying to make it better for you and Renesmee and everyone else in Forks._  
"But I am a selfish creature and would not let you leave even if it saved the whole world, at least not without me." I smiled at his love.  
"Of course I love you." He smiled.  
_Oh yeah you are in my head aren't you.. Hmm. It's getting so much easier to do this I almost forgot to put it down._  
He laughed. "I wish it got so easy that you could keep it off for forever."  
_Psh, who said I want you in here 24/7 for the rest of eternity?_  
Edward grimaced.  
_Jeez lighten up, I was just kidding the only love of my exsistance._  
"I mean it's not like the Volturi are coming sometime soon or anything.."  
_Such sarcasm._  
"Actually we have about 2 weeks.." Alice moaned. Everyone tensed. Two weeks. 14 days.. Maybe the last of my life/exsistance.  
"My Bella, stop thinking like that."  
_Ugh I don't like this. But I have to think of it this way because it's true. Just know Edward I love you more than anything that ever exsisted._  
"As do I." Then Edward kissed my lips soft then getting a slight bit more intense. Then the rubber band came smashing back into my head.  
I rubbed my head. "Owh." I sighed

EPOV  
Through these very few days. I have been planning different strategies. The first thinking back had not worked.  
"We should move far away and hide from them." I said about a week ago.  
Bella shook her head furiously.  
Alice perked up trying to see the future. It must have been blank because of Renesmee. But apparently she got something small. "But Charlie will insist on coming. You know how fast he is aging.. He doesn't want to lose Nessie or Bella. Or any of us."  
Bella continued to shake her head. "Absolutely not. We are not going anywhere. If only you would allow me to---"  
"No." I huffed.  
"Then I am going no where." Bella said stubbornly.  
Alice sighed, "And now... It's gone."  
"Forget it." I said ending the conversation.  
Coming back to the present I remembered all the other plan I had. Getting back the friends who would fight with us. Carlise stopped that thought dead in it's track. Bella, myself, Alice, and Renesmee going into hiding till Aro forgot. Alice would not leave Jasper, and I couldn't blame her. Then I thought of trying to make a deal and the whole family going to Volterra. Emmett wanted a fight and Esme had silently also said no, she knew her family would be compromised in their beliefs and had the potential to be broken. Rose was abnormally quiet and her thoughts weren't always about her, not saying some weren't but most weren't. She must be just as scared of losing Emmett as I was of losing my Bella.  
I tried to stick closer to Bella more than usual, sometimes she would open her shield and let me see in. Even though I knew even though if we were forced to go, I would be with her. But just in case of the other option, of being destoryed.. at least I would spend my last days with her. Since I would be sent to hell and she, my beautiful Bella, an angel, perfect, would be going to wherever the good, beautiful people go.  
Alice kept seeing her visions, more and more clearly but still always missing pieces. Jake and the pack obviously were screwing it up a bit as well as Nessie. But she knew the exact time they were to arrive, Aro was hiding nothing from us. Aro already knew that he was to meet them at the baseball field at the crack of dawn. To be more persice, it was about 7:19am, as Alice saw it.  
Bella and I laid in our bed until about 6 then Bella effortlessly gliding over to the closet picking a blue dress that wasn't too short or too long, just right for whatever may happen, which was unknown to Alice. Bella lifted her shield once we were dressed.  
_I would like to tell you Edward whether this is the last time I ever get to say or think to you, that I love you. More then all the world's love combined. And.. I also want to remind you._ Then she let her mind wander to all the different memories. _Remember our top ten favorite memories ever?_ She showed that moment and then went through her top ten. The night I first spent the night. The night I proposed to her. The night at Isle Esme. They continued until her voice came through my head once again. _I love you._  
I smiled. _That's my favorite smile._ I laughed lightly and kissed her with passion, my mind racing with all the options.  
"Are you sure we can't just run away together." I finally spoke.  
"Edward.. I wish.. But I can't, you know that." She said sullenly and quiet. Her voice caused my brain to go a little haywire, oh the feelings.. She truely is my Bella, forever and ever. No matter what happens.  
Then she took my hand and lead me out of the room going out of our tiny home toward the giant house where Nessie, Jake, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul, the younger wolves, Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and the one friend of ours that would not be swayed to stay home and stay safe, just in case, Zafrina as well as her family would be waiting.

BPOV  
We finally reached the house. Mostly everyone was in thinking mode, trying to think of a plan or trying to think of ways to use their gift in battle probably. I guess Esme couldn't use her gift nessasarily because she brought her ability to love, and it's doubtful we need that unless we were leaving. And I would need that, to be away from my family. The only one that would have no clue why would be Charlie, he knew all this was need-to-know stuff but he still had lingered on the fact I may never see him again. That blew my whole "I am strong and I will not need to cry" act because what if I was sent away, could I visit my father who doesn't have many years left on this Earth. I had started to cry my annoying tearless cries. I already had went through the loss of Renee and shortly there after I lost Phil.  
How could I ever go through the loss of one of the Cullens though, it would be my fault and I could not have that on my conscience. I looked around for a clock, trying to calm down but what it read sent me into a bit of hysteria, the red digital numbers show that it is 7:00. That means only 19 minutes until my fate has been decided. Jeez I truely believe I am the most stress-out vampire ever. In my short life I have defined the act of being stressed. I laughed slightly and began to get in the mind set of moving my sheild.  
I flexed the rubber band like thing out to the furthest person in the room, Carlise. I only covered him. Edward gasped under his breath.  
"Very good, Bella." He tried to smile. I guessed that he could read my mind now, he turned and smirked slightly. Never mind yes he could. I slowly brought back my shield onto myself only. Then I expanded it to everyone except the pack because the beauty of them being connected was I only had to cover one. So I chose to cover Jake who was sitting with Renesmee. I smiled once I had everyone, it was beyond easy.  
Alice jumped up scaring me slightly becasue the sudden movement under my shield. Automatically I lost the focused part of my mind and it snapped back.  
"Is everyone ready?" She ask, her voice so calm.  
Edward nodded and stood, pulling me up along side him. Then when everyone rose we started out toward the field of countless battles, as well as deaths. We lined up in a relatively similar battle stance. I of couse in the front row with Edward next to me. Zafrina was also next to me. And Carlise was next to her, he was to be the peacekeeper. We were part of the front line. Jasper was also in the front line but Alice was not beside him. They already had the arguement about Alice staying toward the back, Alice had lost. Emmett was also part of the "front line" becasue he refused to be in the back with the least fighting, even though Carlise had his mind set on not fighting. Renesmee stood with Jake and most of the rest of the pack in an arc in behind me. Then the back consisted of Esme, Rose, Alice, and the younger wolves.  
Alice kept this strange smirk on her face I really did not understand it. Plus she had asked I keep my shield over her until we actually saw the Volturi. Had she seen the outcome and was trying to hide it from Edward? Why would she keep the outcome from us. Or maybe she saw way into the future and knew that we would be safe no matter the outcome? It was a bit frustrating. I tried to ignore her. But then her smirk turned into a happy grin. There was going to be something on our part giving us the advantage.  
Through Edward's throat ripped a fierce growl. I looked back to Renesmee, who was still wearing the necklace I bought her when she was young which wasn't too long ago. The necklace that read, "More than my own life." but in French. I of course was wearing the engagement ring and wedding ring that had NEVER left my fingers, and also the bracelet that Jake gave me for graduation, along with Edward's diamond. Renesmee smiled a worried smile.  
"Remember I love you." She said softly.  
"Always, and I love you too, more than my own life." I said smiling, trying to put on a happy face. I turned back to where Edward was staring and saw the Volturi coming on the horizon in the forrest. Edward turned to me, kissing me quickly.  
"I love you my Bella no matter what." Edward smiled my favorite smile but it wasn't the same unfortunately.  
"Why are you saying it like you are saying good-bye. I thought there was no reason for me to be worried." I replied.  
"Well there isn't but I want to make sure I said it, just in case." He tried to smile again but it couldn't reach his gorgeous face.  
"I love you too." I said softly. Then turned back and menuvered my sheild off of just myself and Alice to being over top everyone. Aro was ahead with Jane and Alec by his side. The rest of the gaurd behind him. He smiled a grin that sent a chill through my body but I quickly gained control.  
"Why hello my friends!" Aro's voice sang out to them.

EPOV  
I looked around to all the faces, some of them I knew. Some I have seen. They all had the blood red eyes and the black cloaks. I looked into Aro's mind first, Alice had said he was hiding nothing.  
_Edward I assume you are searching in here. I have nothing to hide. I would like to give you an offer, one I don't think any of you can refuse._  
I heard Alice gasp. He was hiding something important. I searched for Alice's thoughts.  
_EDWARD! He has changed his mind! He was hiding it! I don't see how we couldn't have seen it!_  
Aro spoke once more. "I would like to offer you, your Bella, Renesmee, and Alice a spot in the Voturi guard. I was originally planning to just offer those of you with powers positions, but now I have changed my mind greatly. Now option one, and please do listen carefully."  
I looked through his thoughts.  
"Ah ah ah Edward, I would like to tell everyone aloud before you hear this." Aro smirked.  
I let out a tiny growl.  
"Now as I was saying. I was originally wanted only the gifted ones, but I have decided to extend an invitation to more of you. This invitation however is limited. I do want an even number. 8 at the most please and that includes the 4 gifted that I want. So techniquely it's like pick four. And those of you who do not wish to go or are chosen not to go are then sentenced to death." Marcus smirked sourly at us, he was obviously in liking of some of us being put to death, as was Caius.  
I thought about this, that meant one vampire would die of our family.. Did that include the wolves to? Then I might as well kill Renesmee if her Jacob were to die. I shuddard at the thought.  
I thought, he said that was option one, what was option two about?  
"Aro you said this was option one, what may I ask is option two?" Carlise said figuring it out as well.  
"Ah, you did pick that up dear friend? Well then I shall tell you, option two is for a battle. Of course we would spare your gifted of their lives but that is all. Oh and option three is we will give you time to think of the best possible way in that case we would leave and I as well as Jane, Demetri, and Felix will be back in a week."  
I thought of this, in that amount of time we could get our friends that were willing to fight, or we could even take those four down by ourselves. This could truly work.  
"I believe we are in need of more time. Can we please for now take option 3?" I asked, making the decision.  
Aro nodded. "I will see you in one week of time."  
I sighed and looked back at those who stood behind me, they are were in silence. I looked around and felt Bella's sheild come back down on to her only. Once I knew the Voturi could not hear me I thought of the right way to say this so Carlise would not take offense. "Gather the friends that are willing to fight."  
My Bella looked at me worried. "It's alright love, I will not let anything hurt you." I looked out at the rest of my family knowing their every thought, they were all trying to think of ways.  
Carlise's I heard first, it was very sad and distinct. _We must fight._  
Esme kissed his forehead, and looked to me and Bella, Bella was now clinging onto my waist and I on hers.  
_Edward, do not leave her side, in case this may be our last moments together._  
Alice was stressed trying to see the future. Jasper was trying to calm her down but that only made her angry. "Jasper please stop trying to calm me. I do not need it, I am trying to see if he is lying again, I can't believe I let myself think for one second he was not lying....." She continued on like that while Jasper just nodded trying to sooth her very lightly.  
Emmett was imagining the fight and thinking who he wanted.  
_Edward, if we do go with the fight thing, I call Demetri. Oh and if no one has Alec after I rip up Demetri, he's mine too._  
I smiled, also up for a challenge. Emmett smiled back and then changed his look as if to question me. I nodded to his wishes.  
Rosalie was only thinking of her whole family, not only herself, she really had begun to change. Yes she still had her concietedness but it was becoming less as the time went on. Mostly when we were in danger though is when she did not think of only herself.  
The pack was all communicating but Jake would not choose or decide anything he licked Renesmee's face and gave a wolfy grin to her. She laughed and rubbed his fur. Jake looked to me taking off his grin and I knew it was my time to listen.  
_Edward, you know I can protect her and keep her safe. Let me take her far away from here._  
I shook my head. "Demetri."  
_Who cares about that stupid bloodsucker! I will never let anyone hurt Nessie._  
"I know but he will find you and destroy you and Nessie will want to be destroyed to because you are not around anymore."  
_No. Nessie will never cease to exsist. Never._  
"I really hope that is true."  
I noticed everyone was watching our conversation but Jake didn't mind and continued.  
_If we do end up just picking 8 does that include the wolves too?_  
"Yes Jacob."  
_Damn. Well if Nessie goes I am too._  
"Jake you know I can't promise that one way or another. I don't want to lose anyone."  
_Well then option one is out unless I am promised a spot._  
"Fine no option one." I looked around again. "Is that agreed?" They all nodded.  
Bella looked up at me. "I never thought option one was an option. How are we supposed to pick out of our family?" She said in her delicate voice. The most beautiful voice in the world.  
I nodded and tried to smile then turned to Jake. "Then option two it is. We **will** fight. Pack the things and call who needs to be called. We will need reinforcements, as many as humanly or vampirely or wolfily or whatever the heck we all are possible!" I commanded to everyone.

BPOV  
The day after we were confronted by the Volturi the house seemed so empty. Edward, Nessie, and I were to stay to welcome the guests. Edward had thought we should go too but Carlise insisted we stay to make sure Forks was safe. I wasn't so against this idea as long as I was with Edward and Nessie. And even Jake. The wolf pack was always over, with any food or supplies they could ever need, they were definitely welcomed. Leah mostly stayed upstairs away from the normal masses of wolves and my family.  
Within the next two days many people arrived from everywhere. Most of them we already had met, and a few I had never seen. Some introduced themselves as old friends of Carlise's or Jaspers and some said there were rumors that we were going to destroy the Volturi once and for all. There was one that often stuck out to me. She was very quiet and Edward said that was because she was working on her power, which he had not told me what it was. I was very curious of the girl and a bit afraid of her because of her entrance.  
Usually I would hear when someone would arrive but, I never heard her coming. I only heard a single knock on the door. When I opened it there was this petite women who was around my age. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes the same golden color as my own. She looked up to me on slightly and smiled shyly.  
"I was sent by my dear Carlise. I think I may be able to help your cause, and will fight for your family."  
I was shocked by the glorious voice that came from her. "Um. Welcome to our home." I said cautiously. "I'm Bella."  
"Ah yes, Edward's mate. I am Saphire. I hear you too are gifted, as well as your daughter. Please to meet you." She smiled and stepped around me, glacefully greeting Edward then settling in the corner where she usually was found.  
I had only talked to her one other time when she approached me to observe my power as well as Renesmee, kindly asking permission first.  
Edward had been standing with me and smiled kissing my hair and walking away to talk to the many guest occupying the house.  
Saphire came up to me with Renesmee quietly following. "Bella, I would like to observe your power as well as Renesmee's but I figured I should probably ask you first."  
I tried to smile, but I felt inferior to her. "Yes, that would be fine." I looked around for the Zafrina and called for her. She dismissed herself from the conversation and then ask for what I needed. "Could you please put a picture in Saphire's head, I would like to use my shield." She smiled.  
"As you wish my dear Bella." Zafrina said and concentrated, unphased. I pushed my shield off of myself. Saphire's face lit up.  
"I can't see it anymore." She said obviously fascinated.

EPOV  
I watched my Bella play with her sheild. She was going to cover Saphire, at first I also could see the picture Zafrina was putting in her mind, and suddenly it was gone. But I could hear Bella's mind .  
_Why do all vampires have to be beautiful, I am nothing compared to her._  
I growled. She pulled her shield back and her mind was gone from my own. Saphire's mind race.  
_Edward, you must understand I do not mean this in a bad way whatsoever but I can see why Aro would want her in the collection of his._  
Now I was mad, obviously. I tried to restrain but my hiss was let out through my lips.  
_You must know that. I am not the first one to know that either. But Edward you must understand, if we do not win and he leaves the gifted I will leave. Not in the way anyone else would._  
Yes, her power. An amazing power at that. She thinks of a place, someone, or something and can choose to go there automatically. She will just kinda poof. A great offensive and defensive power, but also a power in which she could run at anytime.  
_I'm sorry, but I will not be part of his collection, as I hope you also will not. As well as your family._  
I trembled slightly at the thought. Bella having to fight and kill some innocent vampires. And Renesmee being used as a toy. That would not happen. The Volturi have nothing on us except more people with lots of powers.  
This fight would be eventful and I wish that Bella, as well as Nessie, would not have to fight, just stand there and hold up the shield for as long as she can.  
"Thank you Saphire." I said politely and walked over to my Bella wrapping my arms around her waist. "Bella, you are the most beautiful thing on the planet. Nessie is a close second." I whispered.  
She rolled her eyes and turned to kiss me. I kissed back. I cough inturupted our kissing that last only mere minutes. It was Saphire.  
"May I see Nessie's now?" She asked me and my wife.  
"Oh yes, you may." Bella smiled.  
Nessie placed her hand on her cheek showing Saphire the first time she met Bella. Then Bella attacking Jake. I laughed and Bella was very confused.  
Saphire laughed as well. "Got a little beat up huh pup?" She asked Jacob who was watching with a harsh look on his face.  
_What is she showing her?_ Jake's mind asked.  
"Nessie is showing Saphire the first time she met Bella and when Bella attacked you for inprinting on Nessie." I laughed seeing Jake's face in Nessie's memory.  
I heard a door slam. Walking on the gravel. Everyone froze looking at me. I listened for a mind to comfort me.  
_Edward it's only us._ Carlise's mind said kindly.  
More car doors slammed.  
_We got a ton of people. I hear they mostly arrived_ Rose said.  
_Come on let's get this fight ON!!!_ Emmett practically screamed. They all entered through the door. All their emotions different from when they left only four days ago.  
_So far I see us in Italy in a month. We are smiling, I don't understand. But I can't see much more because there are holes. Obviously a wolf or a few of them are with us as well as Nessie._ Alice's mind said irratated. _Sorry just have a headache.._  
_Did Kolum arrive?_ Jasper asked. I thought back to the many people I had saw, meeting only one new person. And this vampire had called himself Tate. He was a friend of Jasper's back in South America and had a power that was useful but lacked control. He could focus his energy on changing himself he could morph into whatever or whomever he wanted to. I did not remember a Kolum  
"No. I only met Tate, that was new." I said looking around.  
Jasper nodded. _His power would be especially useful. He can disappear, only briefly but long enough._  
"Hmm." I pondered. Maybe Bella would not have to fight with all these amazing powers coming together.  
Alice gasped and smiled a bit, she was having a new vision.

EPOV  
I was a tiny bit worried about that smile but I watched her vision anyway.  
It was our family, we were at the field with our troops behind us. Aro had a surprised look on his face.  
_Where is Bella?_ Alice thought. Aro is now snickering. A cloud has come from Jane, she is attacking. A strange man appears behind Jane. He rips her limbs off and burns them, her head is only left, everything is chaos. Then her head is burned, but the cloud remains not touching anyone. _Why aren't we feeling the pain of Jane's power?_ Alice questioned again. Through the woods someone is there, she is alone. _Bella?_ Bella emerges, her eyes filled with anger.  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" She growls. Aro glares at Bella, Marcus crouches and readys for the attack.  
Then the vision ends. Nothing else is certain. One thing that is certain is that my Bella, will not fight. She will stay along with Renesmee, and anyothers decided later.  
Alice looks at me still smiling. "Go Bella!" She laughs.  
Of course she has no idea what Alice's vision was so she shrugged it off.  
"Bella, may I speak to you alone?" I asked kindly, wanting to move away from the crowds of people. She nodded and walked with me. We walked all the way to our cottage and then to the bedroom.  
"First off my precious Bella, I have got your anniversary gift, I am sorry we are late at celebrating but I figured with the Volturi coming, that wouldn't be the greatest time." I smiled taking her one hand in my own. The other reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the little black box and handed it to her. The box held the rings I had picked out for her. They were a set of three rings and they were already approved by Alice.  
"Edward, you didn't-.." She said trying to open the box.  
"I know but you are my wife and I will buy you what I want to buy you." I snickered and waited.  
Then she saw them. She smiled so brightly, it was heavenly.  
"Edward these are so **beautiful**!" She said and through he arms around me kissing me, and I kissed her back. But I had to tell her I didn't want her to fight. I had made my decision whether it changed the future or not. I put the rings on her finger and kissed all her rings and her fingertips. I am the luckiest man/vampire in the world to have her.  
"But Bella, I would like to discuss the fight with you." I started. She lightened her smile and admired her rings. "I would like you not to fight and stay at the house with Renesmee." I said calm. She watched me, very cautious.  
"Ok, Edward." my Bella agreed. Wow that was easier then I had thought. "You didn't fight because I didn't want you to and now I will repay you." She smiled and looked back at her rings.  
"I love you Bella." I said smiling and kissing her lips.  
"I love you too Edward." She smiled back, kissing me.


End file.
